Jamal Lyon Preferences- He's sick
by RasheedatUsman
Summary: Jamal is sick
1. Chapter 1

Jamal Lyon Preferences- He's Sick

Narrator's POV

Jamal had just arrived at the afterparty from the captain's ball after a succesful performance and was in a good mood, he went to meet up with Cookie his mother and they talked for a while until Jamal's head started hurting so he decided to leave and get some rest thinking he can just sleep it off and knowing he had radio interview at 8 o'clock the next day, he could not afford to get sick. He bid cookie goodbye and went straight to his appartment.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jamal woke up the next morning with his head still pounding but 10 times worse, his nose was stuffy, his voice was hoarse, his throat hurt and he was freezing. He checked his phone for the time and saw that is was 10 o'clock and 15 missed calls from Cookie, he didnt bother answering he was too tired, he went and got a hoodie and a blanket and went to his couch then fell asleep.

COOKIE'S POV

This was bullshit! I had been calling Jamal for the past hour and he hadnt answered the phone once or bothered to send a text about his whereabouts. He had already missed his interview and that was so unlike him and i was starting to get worried, so i decide to go over to his appartment to see what had gone wrong.

NARRATOR'S POV

The next time Jamal woke up,it was to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He got up took his blanket and opened it to see Cookie standing at his front door. The first thing she said was :

"Boy, are you high?! Why are your eyes red and why do you look so shady. Do you know that you missed your god damn interview!"

"No mom, calm down im just sick, I think i have the flu or something." He croaked out

"Awww my poor baby, why didnt you tell me. Have you taken any medicine?"

"No ma'am"

"OK just go lay down on the couch and ill come take care of you"

He did as he was told and went to lay on the couch and was already half asleep by the time Cookie had come to give him his meds.

"Mal you have to wake up so i can take your temperature and give you your medicine"

So Jamal sat up weakly and Cookie checked his temperature. When the thermometer beeped Cookie frowned and said:

"Strip"

"But mom-"

"I said strip now!"

"But why?"

"I need your fever to come down it's at 103.7"

"Ok mom"

Jamal stripped down to only his underwear and lay on the couch shivering and eventually fell asleep.

LATER THAT DAY

Jamal finally woke up and went to the kitchen and met Cokkie making some chicken soup for him.

"Finally youre awake. Eat up" she said as she passed him a bowl of chicken soup

"Mom im not really hungry"

"I dont care if youre not hungry you gonna eat it whether you want to or not."

Jamal didnt bother arguing and just ate as much as he could and went to lay back down on the couch. A few hours later Jamal woke up and was sweating profusely and he felt his stomach flip and bolted to th bathroom. Cookie chased after him and met him throwing up in front of the toilet, she went by his side and rubbed his back until he was done and then helped him get to his bed where he slept.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Hakeem's POV

I had just got a call from cookie saying that Jamal was sick so i did what a nice brother would do and i bought him some soup and other things that would help him feel better. I got to Jamals appartment and i saw Cookie was on the couch watching TV, i asked her where Jamal was and she said he was in his room sleeping.

I entered his dark bed room to a sleeping Jamal with a lot of medicine on his bedside table. I decided to wake him up.

"Jamal wake up man its Hakeem"I said as i shook him gently but he didnt move or stir. I shook him a bit harder but he didnt budge.

"Jamal wake up!" I shouted as i slapped him harder but he still didnt wake up and i was panicking.

"Mom,mom come here Jamal aint waking up"I panicked

She came in the room looking just as scared as i was, she decided to call Philip, Jamals doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamal Lyon Preferences- Jamal is sick part 2

After 10 minutes of waiting Philip finally came.

"What happened to him"He asked

"He threw up and then he fell asleep an didnt wake up" Replied mom

"He is still breathing but he has a terrible fever probably 104.6, I need to bring it down" He said as he picked up Jamal and took him to the bathroom. He put jamal is the shower and supported is lifeless body under the freezing water and few minutes later Jamal woke up.

"What happened, where am i?"

"Calm down youre in the bathroom you passed out" replied cookie

Philip and i helped carry Jamal back to his bed where he lay while Philip attached an IV to his hand and atttended to him.

A few days later Jamal was back on his feet and was singing on stage.


End file.
